The Love of a Jester
by Shika0106
Summary: Eleanore has been the victim of a strange case of amnesia. With no family or friends to release her to, she's forced to stay in the hospital, until a mysterious red-head takes her to a place she couldn't even dream about. She soon learns that she is part of this world. Eleanore Adela Falynn, a full fledged Summer Fey. The question still remains: Who wanted her memories erased?
1. Chapter 1

Hey there everyone! Yay! I'm finally starting my story after starting it years ago, haha! So, just so you all know, I am a very busy girl so the updating will not be on a schedule and it may take me a long while to get these chapters up. Please bear with me and I will try my hardest to get them up for you as soon as I possibly can.  
So, let me say thank you for taking an interest in my awesome story about Puck and my OC! It really means a lot. :)  
I would absolutely love your feedback, comments, or concerns. If you guys don't like the direction in which the story is going or have a rad idea you'd like me to try and fit into the story, just tell me! This is for your enjoyment so please let me know, I will take no offense. And lastly, if you see any errors you can also let me know. I usually type these late at night so there's bound to be some mistakes.. I still cannot come up with a good title at **ALL**. Any suggestions would be fabulous. ;)

Soo uhm yeah, that's about it. Please enjoy. 3

* * *

All she could feel was the absolute burning sensation that filled her left arm with pain that she had never before experienced, with an accompanying headache that made it difficult for her to think and remember what she was doing and where she was. She couldn't recall what had happened to her, in fact, she couldn't remember anything, her head hurt so bad. Her breathing began to quicken, along with her heart rate and the girl began to panic and just wanted the pain to stop. Her eyes flung open in a dazed panic and found her vision was blurry. She had to focus and calm herself to find the source of the burning that was slowly creeping into her shoulder and chest, and when her eyesight eased back into focus she had to squint to allow her eyes to adjust.

She found the room she sat in unbearably white against the awakening light of the sun's rays, the room had a few chairs that sat on the adjacent wall with a television mounted in the far right corner, seeming to stare at her in it's contrast to the light room. A board with some scribbled names set of doors, one she could only assume was to leave the room she sat uncomfortably in. A table sat next to her with a tray of uneaten food on it and she noticed the bars on the sides of her bed witch she thought was strange. After a drawn out, sleepy sigh, her eyes than followed a clear, thin tube that crawled from off of the bed, onto the blankets, up to the crook of her arm. Time stopped. She froze, staring at the needle the punctured her fragile freckle-tanned skin and once again felt the pain that now turned to numbness and crept up and down her body. She began to panic and began gasping for air as she heard from the computer monitors above her bed beeping at a louder, faster tempo. Her heart rate again began to spike. She pulled out the needle with a hard yank and threw it to the floor and violently gasped for even more oxygen and only wanted out of the alien room to get some much needed fresh air. Before she could manage plucking the heart monitors from her body to dart out the nearest door, the entrance opened and a doctor and nurse duo came to her side in a dash.

"Young lady, we really need you to calm down and just lay back and relax!" The lady nurse had ordered her. She was still panicking from how limp her arm had become, but noticing the pain was less noticeable, she began calming herself a little as the doctor and nurse somewhat pushed her back down into a laying position.

"You're in the Hospital right now," the male doctor spoke this time, in a quite soothing manner, "Someone found you just lying in the middle of the road and called the ambulance. Do you have any idea why you were there, or what had happened to you?"

Furrowing her eyebrows in obvious confusion, she tried hard to recall what exactly had happened before she found herself in the hospital, although, she couldn't remember what had happened to her. She couldn't recall what she was even doing before she had awoken in the alien room. She guessed it was from her headache that continued to pound on her skull.

"Um," her voice came out dry and raspy. Clearing her throat, she continued, "No. I have no idea. I don't really remember what I was even doing before I ended up here." She stated quietly, rubbing her temples trying to relieve some of the pain. The nurse gave the doctor a quizzical look and he looked back at her with the same discerning look and with a nod, gave the girl their attention once again.

"Miss, what's your name?" He asked, sounding somewhat urgent and concerned.

Her hands were still easing her temples. The pain made her keep her eyes closed and made it hard to think. but as the doctor's question chimed in her head again, she stopped; completely froze. Her heart skipped a beat and she once again inhaled deeply, letting it all out a second later in a shuttering, unsteady breath. '_What is my name..?_' She thought, furiously wracking her brain for the difficult answer to the simple question. As she slowly raised her head for her eyes to meet the doctor's, she felt helpless, exposed, and feeble: feelings she hated to feel. As the nurse and doctor gave her that sympathetic look, clearly knowing by her expression that she had no answer, the young woman felt tears sting at her eyes and looked down at her bed sheets.

She felt the nurse come to her side and take her hand. Giving her a small smile of sympathy she just sat there for a few moments, letting her patient know that she really cared. The nurse gave her a small pat on the hand to reassure her and left the room to the doctor and his patient. Sniveling softly she looked up to the man in the white coat, whom of which had migrated to the chairs and began scribbling something on the white board above the chairs and sighed to himself.

"I.. I just don't understand. I don't understand how you could have amnesia," he sounded quite exhausted. "You sustained no injuries, nothing at all! No bruising, no internal bleeding, no sign of head trauma. It's all so strange," He turned towards the girl once more, "No one gets amnesia out of thin air." He stared at me for a few moments, as if that alone could give him the answers to all of his questions. Your M.R.I.'s showed nothing wrong with your brain. You're an extremely healthy young girl; it just doesn't make sense!" She could tell how hard he was thinking about all of this. His fuzzy black eyebrows were curled together, framing the questioning hazel eyes beneath them. His right hand supported his left as it cupped his mouth. He was stumped and mumbled something about running more tests as he scrambled out the door.

This was all happening so fast, as if only a breath has passed. The girl breathed out heavily, not realizing she was holding her breath. She looked down to her arm where the needle poked her smooth skin and looked across the room where the I.V. laid on the cold floor. She didn't know what to think of her reaction to it. That wasn't normal, she knew that much. As she studied her skin near the wound, it was now bruised and for some odd reason extremely cold compared to the rest of her body, but decided she was too tired to think about it any longer.

As she laid back down, covering herself up to her neck in the thin white sheets, she couldn't help but think: '_How could this have happened?_' She felt as if she was so alone. There were no memories, no life. She didn't have any family, no friends. How can you live? How can you have a life after losing everything? Even your own name?


	2. Chapter 2

After the tossing, turning, absolute unbearable stillness of her room, the amnesia afflicted girl needed a walk. Feeling so closed in, she thought she could use the fresh air. The sun would soon rise, and not wanting to miss it, she uncovered herself and trudged awkwardly to the bathroom. She searched the wall for a light switch and when she flicked it on, she had to let her eyes adjust to the unpleasantly bright room.  
When her eyes adjusted, she came face to face with a pitiful looking young teenage girl with knotted auburn hair tied into a long braid and peered into the tired looking forest green eyes in the mirror. If she looked closer, she'd see that the eyes actually reminded her somewhat of a peacock, for there were browns speckles randomly across the irises with the forest green gently fading to a hardly noticeable dark blue around the edges. The woeful looking woman's skin looked unnaturally pale, contrasting against her chapped light pink lips that made her seem faintly ill. As she turned with a sigh, all she could think was how pathetic and helpless she looked and felt. For the moment, she wouldn't worry about how she looked and quickly dashed out the door, not wanting to miss the sun rise, and the beauty it wanted to show the world. There was a small park outside the hospital where the patients were permitted to walk at catch some air.

As she descended the last flight of stairs and walked out the door, she was blasted with a chilly morning air that sent a chill down her spine and made goosebumps flutter across her fair, freckled skin. She took in a deep comforting breath that smelled of freshly cut grass and a hint of maple from the nearby trees. Sighing with relief, she instantly felt calm and free and found an old wooden bench to perch herself on to view the break of dawn. She wanted nothing more in that moment than to watch the sun burst over the horizon and blast it's warm light upon the land. Noticing she was smiling for the first time since she awoke, she observed the sun gently peak around the earth; filling her with glee, she closed her eyes and sat back, letting her skin soak up the sun and letting the small smile spread across her face, letting her lungs fill with the scent of flowers, trees and the crisp smell of apples. Like the girl's eyes, the sky was bathed in a number of colors: pinks, bright oranges and the mellow color of yellow. The morning birds chirped freely with the crisp morning breeze. She stared, awed at the sun, memorizing the sight before her eyes, counting the breaths it took for the sun to fully peak above the skyline. Anticipation playing upon her visage for the full might of the sun before her bright, colorful eyes, and she noticed she hadn't felt this warm in days, feeling as if she had not felt this warmth in a long time, and even if just for a moment, the scene before her made her forget all else.

"I should have known you'd be watching the sunrise," said a voice beside her, slicing the steady silence the young girl so desperately sought. The girl winced, taken off guard by the deep sound of a man's voice that also had a lively tone to it, and although she was in no mood for idle chat, she couldn't help but lock gazes with you young man sitting just next to her on the bench. She though for a moment how she hadn't heard him approach, and wondered how long the man had been sitting there just staring at her like that with those glowing green eyes that seemed almost a twin to her own. They were as avid as a cat's, and as unfathomable as the deepest pits in the world, like you'd get lost just staring into them. Examining him further, you could instantly tell he was the definition of mischief and mayhem from the smug smirk that seemed to be plastered upon his face. His hair was the first notable things about him: it was the most unique red color that's she'd ever seen on a person and assumed it only naturally matched his personality; a messy and a blazing sort of scarlet red that set off his eyes in just the perfect way. She had to admit, he was quite charming from the looks of him, but she still had no idea how he knew she'd be here.

"A little jumpy, are we?" he teased with a chuckle, and as if he just now got a good look at her, he gave her a once over and calmly stated, "Man, you look like crap."

"Gee, thanks for not beating around the bush. I'm sure that's what every girl wants to hear." She sighed and buried her head into he hands. "Who are you, again?" His smile only grew wider at the question, as if taunting her in some manner, like he, a cat, and her, a mouse.

He narrowed his eyes, as if concentrating, but soon belt out a hearty laugh, "Ahh! Nice try, that won't work on me," He laughed enthusiastically pointing to himself, "You'd never be able to forget _this _handsome devil!" And flashed a pearly grin in her direction. She was more confused than ever, "Well, it's about time we found you," the red-head continued, seeming to miss her blatant confusion, "I was getting worried, and bored. You're usually gone pretty long, but it's never been this long."

Becoming impatient, she couldn't help herself when she raised her voice, "I seriously have no clue what you're talking about, so if you don't mind, I'd quite like it if I was filled in as to what's going on."

That got his attention. The young man quirked an eyebrow at her. "Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.."

Half groaning and sighing, she leaned back against the bench, "Okay. This is serious. I don't know what's wrong with me. I have no idea who you are, and more importantly, I don't have the slightest idea as to who I am. You seem to know me, so if you would be so kind as to fill me in.."

The red head stared at her and slowly stood from the bench with a stern face. "Ellie, if this is a joke, it's not a very good one.." That got her attention. She shot up from the bench and stood right in front of the man, looking him dead in the eye with her wide ones, filled full of question, wonder and a somewhat pleading tone. She swallowed hard and asked: " Is that my name..? Ellie?"

Those green eyes of his lost their glimmer as he stared back at her. "This isn't funny any more, Ellie.." With his rust colored eye brows furrowed in bewilderment he actually looked serious. She sighed, "I'm not kidding. I wouldn't joke about something like this. I have no idea who you are. I have no memories.. I don't even know who I am.." The girl named Ellie stated quietly looking to the ground, not wanting to meet his eyes, fearing the hurt that she may have placed in his emerald orbs.  
He sighed, sounding sad and defeated, leaving the space between them lingering with his warm breath that smelled of apples. That must have been why she smelled them before. Stepping towards her in one long stride, and catching her off guard, once again, he embraced her tightly, resting his chin on her head, he whispered a 'sorry.' At first shocked by the suddenness of his proximity, she relaxed; the past few days in the hospital had been solitary and she was in need of comfort and human interaction, so she hugged him right back. He was warm compared to the early Spring morning, leaving Ellie resisting the urge to stay that way. The young man pulled away from her, but didn't step back. Instead, he put his arm around her shoulders and lead her down the path to the forest.  
"Where exactly is it we're going?" Ellie asked a bit sceptical.  
With a smile appearing on his face once again, he looked down at her. "Ladies, my name is Robin Goodfellow, or Puck for short, and I will be your lovely guide to all things Fey this evening."


End file.
